CONTEST ENTRIES
by luvcidduodosti
Summary: Guys it's no longer a contest So I'm publishing the entries individually 1st entry by angelbetu 2nd entry by gadhadada
1. Chapter 1

_**GAADI BULA RAHI HAI**_

 **Pr bhaiya aaj bhai dooj h na...aap jroor** **aiyega...phir ek hi to bhn h na aapki...aap ayenge naa...**

 **Haan mai..aaun...the hands floating in air caught by a grip nd slowly he was pulled out from the well where he was going deep inside...the well of dream**

 **SONALLLL**

The grip immediately left his hand now holding his head and caressing his hairs...

Person caringly: Easy Abhi kuch nhi hua bus thoda bukhar hai...(gently smiled) chlo ab uth jao kuch kha lo...phir dawai bhi leni hai na...

He keep glancing on the face of his buddy who was still involved in his dream...Daya jerked him lightly and says chlo Abhi ab uth jao...phir dawai late ho gyi to bukhar bdh jaega...

Abhijeet looked at him down his eyes and got up with him who supported him till washroom helped him to wipe his face and wash his hands...again bring him to his bed, lie him down softly adjusting a soft pillow behind his back...

Ab thodi der aise hi baitho...hmm mai abi aaya...he turned to move when his feets stopped with a soft call as...

Dayaa...

Daya turned towards him Haan Abhijeet...

Sar dard hai bohot...

Mai aata hu na abi balm lekr...preshan mut ho...kuch bhi soch kr...hmmm

Abhijeet nodded his head and closed his eyes where a small pearl fall from his left eye...

 _Pakya bhai...kya mai apko bhaiya bula skti hoon..._

 _Mere Bhaiya ko chod do..._

 _Bhaiya mujhe is nark se nikal lijiye please...mai yun ghut ghut kr nahi jee skti..._

Here Daya who was preparing a small home remedy for that evil headache of his friend which always haunt his buddy angering him as he can't see his buddy in that much pain...

His mind went back four years back where he can see his buddy and his ACP Sir...

 _Sir maine usko behen kaha hai...mujhe use bachana hai sir us Dilawar se..._

 _And then that Gun shot...following a painful confrontation..._

 _Humare yahan bhi aisa hi hota hai...farz k raste mein koi kisika bhai kisiki behn nahi hoti..._

Daya banged his fist: kabi apna dukh nahi dikhata...waps aane k baad kitni koshish kri ki ye kuch kahe...pr Sr Inspector Abhijeet jo thehre...or aaj itne salo baad bhi Abhi usi jgh...(he took a sad sigh and left the place)

Here Daya entered in his buddy's room after few more minutes with a food tray and warm oil mixed with balm for his buddy's headache...

He first forward the food tray to Abhijeet who silently took it and start having his food quietly whereas Daya till then checked the prescription and draw pills given by Doctor putting the tablets in small bowl...

Daya: chalo dawai khao...

Abhijeet while having his last bite: Daya tu bhi kuch kha le naa...

Daya: haan bus abi khata hoon phle tum dawai le lo...hmmm time se khaoge to jaldi theek hoge naa...

Abhijeet nodded his head in yes and took the medicines from Daya's hands gulping down tablets while making so many faces...

Daya smiled on him

Abhijeet look at him and asked from head movement adding a tease flavour: bohot mza aa rha h sahab ko...

Daya: kya Boss tum bhi naa...acha chlo ab aram se let jao sar dard h na tumhe...

Abhijeet who was in real pain too agree with his point and lie down and Daya engage himself in massaging his scalp with soft hands...

Abhijeet soon drift into sleep due to fever and medicine effect...also it is the magic of his buddy's hands which give him comfort and he let himself fall in the lap of sleep...

Daya covered him properly once more placed hand on his head and caressed his hairs...he was still warm but not that much...

Abhijeet was ill since two days when during investigation he injured his feet and after that they have to jump inside sea without any medication which caused infection in the wound resulting high fever..

Daya woke up with a loud scream and he run toward his buddy as he fall asleep on couch placed inside the room while checking a case file due to tiredness...

Abhi...Abhi kya hua...

Abhijeet not in his senses: Daya Sonal..wo mujhe bula rhi hai...wo meri bhn...

Daya: Abhi please calm down...(placed hand on his forehead) bukhar bohot tez ho gaya hai...islie ise ye bure sapne...

Abh...Abhijeet shant ho jao...dekho koi nahi h yahan...

Abhijeet still struggling in his grip...Chodo mujhe mujhe Sonal ko bachana hai...use use...bachana...wo meri bhn

Daya: Abhijeet wo tumari bhn nahi h...wo ek criminal hai...

Abhijeet angrily: haan hai wo criminal...par maine to maine to bhn maana na...tum kya jano bhn kya hoti hai...tumhe kya pata...rishte kya...

Daya intervened: BOSS

Abhijeet realised his words but he was too weak to react so he just fall down on bed...

Daya get completely silent after this...he brought chilled water from fridge and start placing it on Abhijeet's head who was looking at him continuously...

Daya realised his eyes getting exert as he was feeling sleepy but still struggling...

Daya softly: boss aankhein band kro...

Abhijeet cutely nodded his head in no...

Daya smiled on him...he placed hand on his eyes and removed after a second only to see those sleepy red eyes opened in front of him again this time having water in them...

Daya strictly: Abhi kyu khud ko exert kr rhe ho...(checking thermometer which he has invaded in his mouth) dekho 103 bukhar h...or ye baar baar jo tum exertion le rhe ho na..islie hi bdh rha h...chalo aankhein band kro...

Abhijeet hold his hand and secured it in his palm...

Daya pressed his palm signalling him to close his eyes...

Abhijeet obeyed him this time...he close his eyes and the tears filled up in his eyes came out from them...

Daya wiped them quickly but felt extreme pain seeing his buddy sobbing...

Daya slowly engulfed him inside his soothing shell...he knew his buddy...he always behave strong in front of everyone but his big heart smiling brother has so many wounds...he knew that Abhijeet is under the effect of fever and unable to restrain his feelings...

Daya rubbing his back: sshh Abhi...aise rota hai kya...

Abhijeet: kyu yaar(wet tone) kya mai itna bura hoon...sb muje chor k...maine dil se use behen maana tha...kya kya socha tha...usne dhoka dia...kyu

Daya: Abhijeet wo ek imtehaan tha jisme tum pass ho gaye or wo fail...

Abhijeet seperating himself from Daya asking like a kid: mai pass kaise...

Daya: ab dekho jab use madat ki jaroorat thi tumne ki...usne tumhe bhai kaha tumne wo rishta nibhaya...to pass to tum hi hue na...fail to wo hui...aur Abhi...ye jaroori to nahi ki jise hum jis tarah se pyar karen wo bhi hume utna hi wapas de...

Meri behen bhi to...

Abhijeet pressed his hand with his warm hand: sorry Daya...mai anjaane me...

Daya jerked his head with: kya BOSS...

Daya connecting the conversation: meri bhn bhi to mujhe smjh nahi payi...dukh hua...bohot dukh...aaj bhi har rakhi...har bhai dooj pr uski bohot yaad aati h yar...

Par Abhi kya maine kuch ghalat kia tha...

This time Daya asked from Abhijeet with same innocent eyes and Abhijeet replied confidently...bilkul nahi...mera bhai kabi galat kr skta hai...

Daya smiled: fir...Boss hume bus na achi yadein sath rkhni chiye...jo nahin hain unko na ro kar...jo hain (pointing to himself proudly) unhe dher sara pyar krna chiye,accha accha khana bana kr khilana chiye,jaldi jaldi shopping krani chiye...aur

He stopped with a mesmerizing laugh of his buddy who is laughing loudly on his pal giving immense happiness to Daya...

Daya look at him and prayed in his heart silently to let this laugh and shine always on the face of the most precious person in his life...

Abhijeet pulled his cheeks cutely and says: tu sach me kabi kabi bohot pyara lagta hai mujhe...

Daya get embarassed and a shy grin covered his face...

Abhijeet again got a small fit of laugh seeing his pal while Daya pushed him on his bed ordering him to sleep quietly now...

Abhijeet too closed his eyes in small smile where Daya still patting his head lovingly...his fever already lowers down getting a small lesson of life from his giant buddy...which release all his tention and guilt giving him a relax sleep!

This time listening a song in his slumber surprisingly sung by his pal as a lullaby for him...

 _ **Gaadi bula rahi hai seenti baza rahi hai..chalna hi zindagi hai...chalti hi ja rahi haiii...Gaadi bula rahi haii...**_

 _ **000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _ **Truly life is a train which has to move and move...if we stop at one point we will be finished...**_  
 _ **Their are some persons in our life who come and go..but leave us at a single point where we keep on asking from us...why they leave us...was it my fault...was it my badluck...**_

 _ **But understand that the one who has left u despite of ur unconditional love that person does not worth u...and the one who is a real friend/lover/brother/relative of u...will never leave u alone in any circumstance...TO JO APNE PAAS HAI USE SAMBHAL KAR RKKO,JO BEET GAYA SO BAAT GAYI...KYUKI JO APNE GHUM BHOOL KAR HUME SAMJHE WO HI EK SACCHA SATHI HAI...Just like our DUO :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Shadi Na krna Yaarun**_  
 _ **Pachtao gy Saari Life**_

Hazar baar Samjhaya hy, balky Samjhny Samjhany ki Umer tou Nikl hee gayii hy, kya kahun, Saman Samit Samit kr yahan Banda Halkaan ho jata hy, Samjh sy balatar hy aik Aadmi itna Bikhrawa kr kesy skta hy.  
These are the Usual Comments in Duo Residence, Abhijeet really at Peak of Irritation deal with this,  
He doesn't know how to Disciplined His Buddy as His DANT DAPAT to KUTAI PITAI session All totally coming as Waste.  
In most Friends Gathering, this Issue coming up in between Conversation and He heard almost Some Obvious Options as:  
Ashoke: Shadi kr lo Shadi… aur Us ki bhi karwa do… Biwi ek dum Seedha kr dy gi (murmur under breath) Dono ko…  
Abhijeet: Dar kyun rahy ho.. Zor sy Bolo na…  
Rajeev (hiding Smile with): Abhijeet, Shadi is the Only Option…  
Abhijeet: Moty Miyaan Maany jub na…  
Ashoke: tou Apni kr lo… thora Change aa jaye ga.. ho skta hy Daya Sabaq Seekh ly…  
Abhijeet: Sure…  
Ashoke: haan Shadi Na krny ka….  
Here Rahul giving the Similar kinda Suggestion to Both especially Daya as Aman giving Him the Same Headache and who He have to Pass it down except Daya, who Replied…  
Daya: aby, tou Khud kr ly na…  
Rahul: kyun, Jalty ho Meri Azadi sy…  
Daya: Jalein Mery (showing His Feet with) Joggers…  
Rahul: hunh… Buzdil Aadmi… Bol Dum hee Nahi hy…  
Daya: hunh… Beta Pehly Abhi ki Shadi hogi aur Us sy bhi Pehly Salunkhy Sir ki…  
Rahul: ly bhae… phir tou Tu is Janam mein Apni Shadi tou Bhool hee ja…  
Daya: hunh… Beta Pehly Teri.. phir Meri… Teen maheeny Bara hy Tu Mujh sy…  
Rahul: Garden Marur dunga Teri.. agr ye Baat Tu nay kisi ky Saamny kahi…  
Daya Laughing Enjoying the Anger as well Tension as mostly Rahul telling All that He is of Daya Age even He started to Celebrating His Birthday just First Week of December rather September Last Week and its Only a Small Secret in-between Two Friends even Abhijeet does not know about that…  
Its an Old Saying that the Continuous Hammering giving the Desired Result, shook Daya when He Opened Residence Door and found a Decent Girl who Sweetly said….  
Girl: Daya… Janein tou dein Ander…  
Daya really in Shock and before say anything, heard His Buddy Voice who told from behind the Vehicle as…  
Abhijeet: Hina Jee… ye Brown Bag bhi lena hy Kya…?  
Hina: Jee Jee.. is mein Meri Personnel's hain…  
Abhijeet coming ahead, giving a Brief Hand over Daya Arm to make a Space for Hina Entrance with a Smiley Comment as…  
Abhijeet: kya Daya… Apni Bhabi ko Ander tou janein dy….  
Daya in a Big Stunned Phase after Hearing this Smiley tone of His Brother Squinting His Eyes in Suspicious way…  
Daya (murmur moving in as): hmmm tou Hum sy Siyaan Patti… Beta Mujhy Track pr rakhny ky liye kisi ko bhi Biwi Bana layey Buddhy Miyaan… itna Bewakoof Nhai hun… Samjhy…  
He moved inside after Closing Door found His Brother started Shuffling of Pillows even Hina Jee Hanging His Cloths inside Wardrobe Confused Him More…  
Voice: aby tou kya Ailaan krwa dun… Chup ky hee karny wali Baat hy… (stressing) Jahil Inspector Rahul…  
Rahul: jub Tery Bhai ny Chup kay Shadi ki hy tou zahir hy Us ki Announcement bhi Chup ky hee hogi na…  
Daya: hunh… Bakwass Nahi karo.. Main kya Bol rha hun…  
Rahul: yehi kay Abhijeet nay Shadi kr lii…  
Daya: Rahul ky Bacchy.. Main Bol rha hun Boss Kisi Larki ko Biwi Pretend kr rha hy…  
Rahul: acha wohi…  
Daya: wohi kya… Sub sy Pehly Mujhy Batao Shehr mein kisi Aurat ki Missing Report tou Nhai hy.. jis ka Naam Hina ho.. Main Us ki Picture Tumhein Watsapp krta hun…  
Rahul: Daya….  
Daya: Daya kya… agr Abhi ki Yaaddasht ka koi Problem hua tou…  
Rahul: O Pagal tou Yaaddasht Jany ka matlab ye thori hy kay Wo kisi Larki ko Biwi Bana layey…  
Daya: ho skta hy… aur ye bhi ho skta hy baad mein wo yehi Pretend kary…  
Rahul: Tu Bol kya raha hy Daya… Mujhy kuch Samjh Nahi aa rha…  
Daya: aby Main….  
Voice: Daya….  
Daya turn found Hina in front of Him in Roof of Residence while moving down in Running with Crying Face….  
The DAYA DAYA Shout really Confuses Him as its coming from Cell Mouth Piece as well Abhijeet Throat Tunnel…  
He Dropped Call and rushed Downstairs where the Girl in Weeping session behind Abhijeet back who started as..  
Abhijeet: whats this Daya… Tameez Nhai hy Tumhein… Shikayatein laga rhy ho Apni Bhabi ki… kuch Aqal hy… ya aisy hee… Shadi kya kr lii.. Sahab sy Hazam Nahi ho rha….  
Daya: Hazam kya Nahi ho rha… aisy Chup ky kaun Shadi krta hy.. wo bhi Jhat Pat… haan… Bolo…  
Abhijeet: Main krta hun… Samjhy…. Aur Chup kay kya… ACP Sir ki Maujudgi mein ye Shadi hui hy…  
Daya mouth opened, but He still Stick on His Comments so Ask in Rash way…  
Daya: tou Meray Samny ya Meri Maujudgi mein Shadi krty kya Problem thi.. koi Roak deta kya Main Tumhein….?  
Abhijeet turn to Hina, Sooth Him by giving Him a Side Hug which again Shocked Daya and Tell Her in Soothing tone…  
Abhijeet: Hina Jee… Aap Room mein jayein… Main abhi (with Small Smile) Chote ka Dimagh Durust kr ky aata hun… (a solid grip He felt over His Palm so in Assuring tone) Befiker rahyey.. kuch Nhai kahun ga Aap kay Favorite Dewar ko… (pressing palm with) Promise…  
The Eyes of Daya is Wide little UnFocused after fining such Lovely exchange of Sweetness in between a Stranger as per His Thought and His Brother…

Dec 25Hina Left the Lounge while Abhijeet Dragged Daya little ahead and Angrily ask Him….  
Abhijeet: kya Masla hy Daya.. haan.. Khud hee tou Shor Machaya tha kay Shadi kr lo.. Tum karo gy tou Main karun ga… ab kya hua hy…?  
Daya (meek tone): pr koi Gana Bajana… Shor Hangama, Shagun…  
Abhijeet (takes Him in His Arms with Big Smile): Sub karein gy… Bhaloo ki Shadi mein (depart with) is Umer mein Main is Taam Jhaam kay Sath Shadi krta Acha lagta…  
Daya (again): pr kisi ko Bulaya bhi tou Nahi na…?  
Abhijeet: ACP Sir thy na… (adding) Tumhara Phone Band aa rha tha tou kya krta…  
Daya (displeasing tone): tou Thehr jaty….  
Abhijeet (agreed with): yehi Socha tha… magr (giving a Loving glance over His Room where His Bride Presents really giving Him another Shocking Bells) (Abhijeet adds) Hina Jee ki Family mein kuch Problem thi… Sir nay kaha abhi kr lo… isi liye Main ny kisi ko Hawa bhi Nhai lagny dii… (more serious tone) Tum chahu tou ACP Sir sy Confirm kr skty ho aur haan, ruko…. (He went to His Room and coming back with His Cell and showing 2/3 pics of Abhijeet and Hina Wearing Gard-lens with ACP Sir and Pandit inside a Little Empty Mandir, adding teasingly) aur bhi Kuch Chahyey kya Sahab ko…  
Daya (little low tone although looking Abhijeet with): Nahi… wesy Tumhein Yaad hy na Kal 19 December hy…  
Abhijeet Initially Shocked on this Out of Blue Question but giving a Simple Answer after getting the Idea of His Brother with Hiding Smile tone..  
Abhijeet: haan, Ravan ka bhi Message aa gaya tha… (telling His Plan as) Main Tum ko West Shrine sy Pick karun ga.. Theek 4 bajay… (leaving place with) So Mut jana.. Pichli baar ki tarah… Chuhan is too much Punctual…  
Daya makes a Face and going back to His Room Picking His Continuous Vibrating Cell which He was Cutting in that Lecture of Abhijeet and now add…  
Daya: khair, (instantly after connect the Line) Memory Set hy Boss ki…  
Rahul (tense): hua kya tha…? (secret way) Abhijeet ny Sun liya kya…?  
Daya (chewing tone): Nahi Teri Bhabi ny Pagly…  
Rahul: Meri Bhabi…. (shocked tone) Kaun…?  
Daya: Hina Jee…..  
The Abrupt Laugh of Rahul really giving More Anger so Daya Cuts the Call and now again blabbering with Himself as…  
Daya: abhi bhi itni Bhagum Daur ki Shadi Samajh sy Bahar hy… pr ACP Sir… (suspicious way although lying over mattress with) Mily huay bhi ho skty hain… wesy bhi Seedhy Hath waly ka Mantar bara Jum ky Lagta hy… pr (yawning with) Sir sy aisi Umeed hy tou Nahi… (Covering Himself with Blanket although No Mood to Switch off the Room light after Feeling the Warmth of Cozy Blanket added) aur itni Jaldi inti Understanding… pr ho bhi Skta hy… wesy bhi Abhi ka Charmmm hee… (yawn with) kya Yaar… Aye Dil kabhi… (seeing over His Chest Left side with) Khush bhi ho jaya kr (smiling) Mery Buddhy Bhai ka Ghar jo Bas gaya hy… ab bas Apni Baari….  
Morning comes with a Sound although Snatching of Blanket really Alert the Man, who Awakened even Sitting over Bed with an Active Mind about any Attack find a Dhan Pan Girl infront of Him who started Scolding as…  
Girl: Daya… Uttho bhi… kub tak Tumharay Bhai Intaizar karein gy Tumhara… haan… koi Zimmadari Naam ki Cheez hy… (seeing the still sitting man over His Knees with Stressed tone) Chalo… ab kya Tumhary Bhai Goud mein uthanya aayey gy ….  
Daya really Angry Internally but did not Say anything before Confirming this from ACP Sir or atleast Talking Him Face to Face so move Fast either Leaving the Order of Making Bed which Sustained inside the Room…  
He Left the Residence without any Breakfast except the Mug of Tea and when settled over Driving side and placing His Mug over Dash Board, the Passenger Door Opens and a Displeasing tone rose…  
Abhijeet: kya Daya… Chai ki Khushbo reh jaye gi… wesy hee Sardi kay karan Heater hee On rehta hy Gari ky ander.. Acha thori na lagta hy (telling Him) Tu Pehly Chai pii ly phir chalty hain… Hina Jee bhi Keh rahi thi.. Buht Messy hy Gari…  
Daya (picking Mug again, Dumped the whole Tea over Side Walk Lawn and back with Murmur): ye Hina Jee ki Nahi… Meri Gari hy…  
Abhijeet: kya Bar Bar kr rhy ho.. aur ye Chai kyun Phaink dii… Hina Jee Bata rahi theen.. 3 Rupay barh gaye hain jo Chai ka Brand Hum Use krty hain…  
Daya (arrived towards Quialls and in teasing tone): aur Cheeni aur Dooddh ki Qeemat Nahi batai Hina Jee ny…?  
Abhijeet: wo tou Us Bechari ko Pata Nahi… jo Doodh ka Brand Hum Use krty hain na.. wo Wo Nahi Use krti hay…  
Daya (gearing vehicle with smile): haan, Paani Mila mila kr hee Kaam chal jata hoga…  
Abhijeet (little angry): Saheh hee Keh rhi hain.. Samjhy… Kamany ka ye matlab Nahi hy kay hr Cheez Ura ya (taunting way) Ura dii jaye… hunh… Seekho kuch…  
Daya (interrupts with mocking tone): Hina Jee sy….  
Abhijeet (with glare): Apni Bhabi sy….  
Daya grunts and moved towards Bureau where a Scene really Pushed the Nail inside Coffin as He could not Believe now that it was any kinda Plan of Two Best People in His Life….  
The Team mates really giving Him Greetings really Off His Mood although the way Abhijeet taking All these Blessings/Cute Comments/ asking Queries about Meeting their BHABI as Early as Possible…  
Daya really wanted to Kill His Brother on Spot on His Big Shy Smile, Wide Twinkling Eyes although Light Posture so Leave the HALF KHAYA HUA LADDO and Left the Place….  
Voice's: arry tou Pareshan hony ki kya Baat hy… ye tou Acha hee hua… Heeng lagy na Phitkari aur Rung bhi Cokha aayey… bhae Na Humein Tayyar honay ki Tension… Na Waqt pr Hall Pohanchnay ka Phadda… Na Sardi mein Nach Kood aur tou aur No Gift… Awesome Man…

Dec 25Daya: Dr. Ashoke, Aap Samjh Nahi rhy hain aur Tum Rajeev… Tumhein Tayyar na Honay aur Dance, Masti ki Fiker hy aur Rahul Tu tou bas Gift Na deny ki Khushi mana… koi Mera Problem Samjh hee Nahi rha…  
Ashoke: pr Problem hy kya…? kya (serious tone) Abhijeet nay Tumhein Ghar sy Jany ka kaha hy…?  
Daya (strong tone): No Way…  
Rajeev (shrug shoulder with): phir… Aish kr Moty… (nodded with) acha hy Ghar Saaf mily ga.. Khana Tayyar… Kapry bhi Dulay Dhulay…  
Rahul: aur (winking to Rajeev with Smiling) BhabiJee aur Meharbaan hui tou shayed Iron bhi kr dy aur Dewar kay Sar mein Teel ki Maalish bhi…  
Daya really again wanted to Kill All of them and Increasing His Killing List finding the Care Free Laughs of His Buddies… Dr. Ashoke after Relaxing Situation also seeing the Angry Face of Daya, asked in Serious tone…  
Ashoke: Daya, koi Problem hy.. I mean… (ask) Tumhein kya Acha Nahi laga kay Abhijeet ny Shadi kr lii…?  
Daya: kyun Nahi Acha lagy ga Dr. Ashoke… zahir hy Wo Mera Bhai hy.. Us ki Khushi hy pr (again with making face with) yun is tarah…?  
Rajeev: Ok got it… pr ye (softly) Narazgi ho skti hy Tumhari Ore sy… kay Shadi itni Saadgi sy Kyun hui.. Tum ya koi bhi Us mein Part Nahi ly paaya.. pr Abhijeet told You na kay Us taraf ki Party ki taraf sy koi Panga tha…  
Rahul: aur Nahi tou kya… ab ho skta hy (stressing) BHABI ki Family is Rishty pr Tayyar Na ho… wo Zabardasti koi Faisla kr rhy hun aur Bhabi ko achanak Abhijeet sy Baat krni pari ho.. is sy Pehlay wo Tum sy Baat karta.. is Relation ko Proper taur pr Aagy Barhata.. Usy Foran faisla lena para… Right…  
Ashoke (suggesting Him as): Tum Apni Narazgi ka Izhar Apni Bhabi sy bhi kr skty ho.. even ACP Sir sy aur Abhijeet sy bhi.. ye Jayez hy aur Chahu tou Hm Ek Acha sa Dhool Masti wala Reception bhi kr dety hain… (to other) Kyun Dostun…  
Rahul: Not a Bad Idea… (ask) Bol Daya.. kya Kehta hy…?  
Rajeev (happily): a Surprise Wedding Reception for Mr and Mrs Abhijeet from His Family, Frnds and those…  
Ashoke (added in smirk): whose Heart He Broke…  
The Little Sweet Smile cracking from Daya Lips Relaxes the Friends about their Friend Mood….  
Abhijeet really Fed Up Hearing so many Complains from His Wife as well as His Younger Brother….  
He really wanted Some Relax time so Visit to His Pal Ashoke in His Free Time who Smiling Pointing Out as…  
Ashoke: pr Yaar, koi bhi aisy Khamoshi sy Shadi kary ga tou Logun ko tou Shak ho ga hee aur Daya tou CID Officer bhi hy na…  
Abhijeet: arry koi Aik Shikayet ho tou Sahab sy Baat karun na…  
Ashoke: matlab….  
Abhijeet Look at Him Meaningfully, takes a Long Sip of Tea provided by LLH Staff and went to His Memory Lane….  
Daya: Abhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…. Kya Yaar… Samjhao na… (chewing tone) Hina Jee ko…. Subah Utha deti hain… Race laga laga ky Main Thak gaya hun… Sar sy Taaj Nikl aaya hy aur Garden sy Kalgi…..  
The Man Bursts Laugh where Abhijeet coming Back from One Part Version, Smiled and started the Next Part…  
Hina: Abhijeet… (in understandable tone) Aap Samjhty Nahi hain… Aap bhi na… Aisi Sakhti krni parti hay… Disciplined Life is Healthy Life… thora Check rakkha karein Aap bhi… kisi Ghalat Chakkarer mein na par jaye… Life ko Organize rakhna Zaruri hota hy na….  
Ashoke only nodded with Smile really Irritated the Man who coming back in Present heard…  
Ashoke (with soft tone): Baat tou Saheh kehti hain Bhabi Jee…  
Abhijeet (rash): Shut Up….  
Here Daya in another Part of City giving His DUKHI DASTAAN to His Friends giving Sympathetic Comment although just Hiding Smiles and Pleasure to Hear this…  
Daya: kya bataon Yaar… yahan abhi Tooth Paste sy Paste nikalta hee hun kay (chewing way) HINA JEE ka Dusra Order aa jata hy (imitating way) Daya Bhai ko Intaizar karwana Achi Baat tou Nahi na… Kapry Iron karo tou Bolti hain Bill Buht aata hy… Dry-Cleaner sy karwao tou Kharcha Zyada… yahan Sar pr Khary ho kr Bister Theek karo phir Anda Zyada Mut Khao, Cholesterol Barh jaye ga… Egg White Zyada Khao tou Joints Problem ka Darawa… Rahul kay bacchy (puch Him with) Hanse Mut… Tery Ghar Bhej dun ga LADY KILLER ko….  
Rajeev (laughing): Lady Killer…  
Daya: aur Nahi tou kya…. (angrily) Mujhy tou Lagta hy Main ARMY BOARDING mein aa gaya hun… hr waqt Chalo Jawan… Utho Jawan.. Betho Jawan… hunh…  
Rahul (mock shocking tone): Jawan kaun…  
He really Protect to Lose His Head with Fast Running either Daya Killed Him Definitely….  
Voice (in worried tone): Sir, kya koi aisi Medicine Nahi hy jis sy kisi ko Divorce karwai ja sky… matlab Aap Samajh….  
The Bi-Wild Eyes of CID Forensic Head really giving Pityness over Daya who knew about the Silliness of His Question…  
Abhijeet: Nahi.. Bata hee Do Aaj… (rash) kya Chahty ho Tum… Pata hy Hina Jee ko kitna Dukh Pohancha hy… (Daya murmur with angry tone as Hina Jee, heard more) aur ye kya Min Min kr rhy ho.. jub Bol hee chuky ho Sub ky Samny tou Mery Samny Drama krny ki Zarurat… malum hy Salunkhy Sahab kya Sochty hongy… (Daya grumbling tou Tumhari Biwi ko Bureau aany ki zarurat kya thi aur khas kr Forensic Lab, Listens) wo tou Bechari Sahab ki Muhabbat mein hee Lunch Box ly kr aayii theen… Neechy Freddie nay hee Usy Bataya Sahab Dr. Salunkhy ki Ore (taunting way) Divorce ka New Formula Janny gaye hain…  
Daya: Boss… Tum Samjh Nahi (grabbing His Arm, takes Him aside with) ye Larki Tumhary liye Saheh Nahi hy… dekho na kitna Hukum chalati hy…  
Abhijeet (loud tone): tou Divorce dy dun kya… (ask) kyun…? Tumhary Achy ky liye hee tou yeh krti hain na Hina Jee…  
Daya (stubburn tone): Mujhy Nahi Pasand…  
Abhijeet (shout): Kya….

Dec 25Voice (coming out from room with wiping Tears with): bas bas.. Buht ho gaya Abhijeet… yehi Sunna Reh gaya tha.. hain na aur (turn towards Daya with angry tone) Mr. Daya, Meri Aap sy Nahi.. Abhijeet sy Shadi hui hy aur Wo Mujhy Pasand krty hain.. yehi Kafi hy Mery liye…  
Daya (grumbling under breath): aur Mery liye Chai… hunh (look at Her and in mind) najany kya Dawa Khila kr, Injection laga kr Mery Bhai ko Pata liya…  
Abhijeet (rash): kya Bir Bir kr rhy ho… (push Him with) Zor sy Bolo… balky Khushyaan manao… (wrapping Hina Arm Softly and turn towards Door with) Ja rahy hain Hum Log…  
The Man Double Take the Comment where He First Feel Relax on JA now turn Shocked on whole as JA RHY HAIN….  
He Grabbed Abhijeet Arm who was moving ahead to Pull Hina Bag, turn heard a Pained whisper as…  
Daya (Painful tone): Nahi Boss…  
The Slipping of Arm, the Strep Staggered back and the Blackness around the Vision Only not Damped His Eyes although Surrounding too….  
The Different Shades of Laughing tones giving the Smoothness of Situation for Cracking of His Eyes Slits where He found Most of His Family and Friends except His Lovely Bhabi Jee….  
He looked the Astonishing shade over His Brother Face although Smiling on Most Lips and heard an ACP Sir Smiley tone with…  
ACP: Tum kya Samjhty ho.. itna Seedha hy Wo… (briefing Him) Us nay Us Mandir ka Khooj bhi kr liya tha… wo tou Tumhari Banai hui (smiley way) Adrak ki Chai ka Maza Us Pandit ki Zaban pr Taaz hee tha kay Us nay bhi Humary Jhoot ka Bharam rakkha aur Daya ko kuch Bataya Nahi…  
Rahul: aur (added) Call Records, Social Media even Bureau Land Line Record tou Us nay already Check Out kr liya tha…  
Rajeev: yahan tak kay (with hiding laugh) Tumhary Blood mein kisi Dawa ki maujudgi even Tumhary Room ya Gari aur Desk even Bureau, Us ki Parking, SB, Ghar kahan kahna ki Khaak Nahi Chaani Tumharay Bhai ny…  
Abhijeet (shocking tone): Amazing… Mujhy Hairat hy even I am Shocked kay Daya ko Meri Shadi sy itna Jhatka lagy ga…  
Ashoke (giving Him a Light Punch with): kya Abhijeet… (correcting) Tumhari Shadi sy Nahi… Chup kay Shadi sy…  
Abhijeet (telling): kya Yaar… Bataya tou… Majbori thi… Eye Witness ki Suraksha ka Mamala tha… kya karta aur Sir nay bhi (giving a look towards ACP Sir with) Emergency hee Macha dii thi…  
ACP: bhae, (clearing point as) Tumhary Ghar bhejny ky liye koi Solid Plan bhi tou chahyey tha jis pr Na kisi ko Ungli Uthany ka Mauqa mily aur Na hee koi Shak ho….  
Abhijeet (suddenly to Daya in Taunting way): Uth jayey Sahab… Sub Dikh rha hy kay Kaan aur Aankh Dono Khul chuky hain….  
Daya Open His Eyes, giving a Grunt although during Sitting session giving a Strong Punch over Abhijeet Thigh whose "Haye Waye" started with More Scolding and Teasing Words…  
Obviously Daya Released with a Relax Sigh that His TO BE BHABI is Only Playing Along with His Big Bro Script to Disciplined Him a bit…. He reached Residence, entered inside and Open His Mouth with a Smirk tone….  
Daya (with exaggerated sigh): Shuker… (look at His Pal, wink and added in Cheezy tone) No More HINE JEE….  
Abhijeet: hmmm… (teasingly) Buht Bak Bak krni aa gayii hy Sahab ko… Shuker kr Us nay sirf Zaban sy hee Sahab ko Dicipline karna ka Socha… Sahab ko Bata dun… Black Belt hy Larki…  
Daya: hunh…. (in threatening tone) Main bhi Nahi Chorta… Samjhy… Bhabi hogi Apnay Ghar ki…  
Abhijeet (immediately): yani Meri…  
Daya (growls with): ye tou Abhi Sochna Nahi kay Main ye Sub Bhool jaoan ga… (warning glare) Badla tou Main ly kr rahun ga….  
Abhijeet giving Him a Challenging Look which really giving Him a Bad Result as Next Day Maa Jee, Manisha Bhabi, Kiddi Party, Ashoke Family, Vivek Family arrived with Gifts and Flowers although Rajat Family Send Him Gift and Flower through Courier and Abhijeet really Tired and Irritated to Relaxing All about DULHAN KAHAN HY although Ignoring His Pal Teasing Looks and Innocent Smiles who are also Tense about NO DULHAN at RECEPTION….


End file.
